The Wind Taker
by Gaze Storming
Summary: Max loses her mom to the wind, and she is left being the only survivor. she lives a normal life, over protective father, a best friend who is always worried about her. but what happens when she runs into a strange looking character wondering around the streets(fang). FAX
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my first story, judge me harshly, I want to be the best I can be. So please help me make this an amazing story.**

Prologue

I hold her tight against me, crying, knowing that she was slowly leaving us, slipping through my fingers. Everyone has already given up. She's had this fever since the day she was born. That was three months ago. Though she lays nearly lifeless in my arms, her warmth still radiates off her chest. But I can feel her temperature gradually dropping. I feel a small chill crawl up my arm. It's coming. It's coming for her the way it came for my sister. The Wind Taker. The wind that takes the souls of those who are dying. It was the cancer that brought my sister to its feet. When it came for her, when it swept her right out from my arms, I could still feel her presence in the air, swirling all around me. Then it was gone. Her light on the Earth blinking out of existence forever. And now it's returned for my daughter, whose life has barely begun. I won't allow it to happen. Not before she's even had a chance to live.

I tuck my baby into my jacket gingerly but hold her firmly to my chest. I attempt to lift myself off my kitchen chair before my husband, Jeb, rushes to my side to help me. He'd always been the worrier. Now he had more than enough reason. We both did.

"I have to go," I tell him stuffing a bag with bottles, diapers and blankets for the baby, if we don't come back. No, she _would_ get better. She would grow to be healthy and strong. All she needed was time and I would give it to her. What ever the price; even my life.

"Where to?" he asks.

I stop my shuffling and look at him with all the sorrow I've given up on hiding and the tears well up in my eyes again. Looking down at the baby, who I've refuse to put down for even a second, he slowly comes towards us to touch her tiny limp hands. He merely strokes her skin only to flinch in shock at how cold she is. I whimper. By now he knows full well that my plan was to save her at any cost. He wraps his long arms around us, holding us all together so tightly. I memorize the smell, the feel of this picture, I even taste the air, and store it in my memory, if this is the last time we would all be together this way. I can feel the tapping of tears falling on to my jacket. Low whimper came from him, making me cry even harder. Because of this, he composes himself as best he can and soothes out my hair.

"Promise you'll come back to me," he whispers in my ear, his voice shaking.

"I can't make that promise," I answer as evenly as I can. "But I promise, she _will_ be safe."

I can hear the trees outside our home swaying. A loud whistle comes from them. The wind is close. I pull away from Jeb, kiss him tenderly on the cheek and run off.

I swing the back door open. The force of the wind causes it to slam into the wall, leaving a dent. I run but I'm not sure I can out run the wind. I can hide from it, though. But Where? Where do you hide from the wind if it has a mind of its own.

I decide take to the woods, tripping over nearly every protruding root in my path. This was a stupid mistake; it knows the forest better that I do. It knows every lake, tree, rock, animal, insect and their locations. If I moved so much as one thing it'd be obvious where to find me.

I look behind me and can see the leaves, sand, and dust revealing the shape of the monster. It's massive and aggressive looking, as it weaves in and out of the trees as though it had done it millions of times. I was in complete terror of the wind, despite the fact that it isn't me it's after. But I hear horrible stories. Stories about people, like me, running, for the same reasons and with the same consequences.

The wind is getting closer and looks almost irritated regardless that it has no face. _It might be on a tight schedule. So many lives to destroy, so little time_. The thought of it makes me sick.

I have to think of something to buy me time. What place is not be touched or harmed by the wind? This was why we couldn't stay home. Then it hit's me. Underground. The wind can't hurt us if we're beneath solid ground somewhere. With that glimmer of hope I force myself to run faster than I ever had before. My lungs burning for air but I ignore it and surge forward.

Buildings begin coming into view. _If I can just make it to the well_, _and hide her in there I might have a chance to reason with the wind and come to an agreement_.

I can feel the baby moving in my arms. _She's okay, Jeb, she's okay_, knowing my thoughts would never reach him. The edge of the woods is now a few feet away.

For some reason, I jump as soon as I reach the end, as if I were trying to tear myself free from a restraining force. My baby wiggles, pushing and fidgeting. _That's good_, _you still have the strength to fight_. But she was slipping from my jacket. Tightening my grip on her, her tiny fingers grab hold of my shirt. Tears stream down my cheeks, again.

I reached town square, at last, and there, in the middle of the shops and buildings, was the well. Bent over, I hold myself up with one hand on one knee and breathe heavily. Suddenly, screams begins to roar in. I assume they have seen it and that it must be close. People begin bumping into me, taking cover indoors; as if that could protect them. I lift myself up from my hunched position and take off for the well. I merge into the crowd of screaming people, blending in perfectly amidst the hysteria; my little girl _was_ being chased by death himself, after all.

Once I reach the well, I ease her out of my jacket, hold her up against my chest and squeeze her. "Mommy loves you, mommy loves you so very much," I say, voice breaking at each word. A mother's love is the most unexplainable, and yet, strongest thing in the world. Though I've only known her for such a short while, I love her as though I have my entire life. I look down at the delicate child in my arms. Her eyes. Her big, beautiful, unforgettable brown eyes staring up at me curiously. I force myself not to burst into tears. If there were ever a time to be strong for my child, now was the time.

I quickly arrange the blankets neatly in the basket and tuck her in with them. Slowly, I lower her half way down the well. Then, I hear a loud crash from behind me. I swiftly, tie the rope to the wooden lever to keep her from going any lower.

I turn around and there it is, right there, only a few feet away, _Death_. The sky darkens and clouds begin to form. In an instant, windows from the surrounding shops burst outward onto the streets. Its remaining shards of glass collect in a swirling vortex of air, seizing paper, dirt, cups and anything light in its path. The building tornado rises to new heights giving shape to the wind. It stretches itself into such a huge mass that it looks thirty feet tall, towering over me. Most of the passer-by are gone and if anyone is still outside they're either huddled in a corner or hiding behind anything they can find so as not to be seen.

The wind whistles, violently ruffling the loose parts of my shirt, whipping my hair in all directions.

"You can't have her!" I yell straight up to the air. The wind whistles louder. But I stand my ground. And then I hear the faint cry of a baby. My baby. Tears stream down my face but they're quickly wiped away by the roaring wind. "No! _You can't have her_!" I emphasize each word letting them get caught in deaths blows. "She's not dyeing! Can't you hear her crying? _She's not going to die_!" The wind ignores me getting more irritated. It starts to pull my legs closer to it. I cling to the edge of the stone well, but my feet are slipping out from underneath me. "You're not taking her!"

The dusty color of the wind seems to turn red and it roars. It begins ripping trees from their roots.

My legs are no longer on the ground; my feet dangling, being pulled closer and closer to the wind. I wrap my arms tighter around the mouth of the well.

The wind won't leave without taking a soul. I swallow hard. I take one last look at my baby's brown eyes, her small hands reaching out toward me her fists opening and closing, her soft voice crying for me. _I wonder if I can keep my memories where I'm going_.

"Take me!" I cry screaming at the beast; I won't let this horrible thing win. "Take me instead of Max." The wind's whistling stops.

Suddenly a gust of air passes right through me and I feel an unnatural separation from my body. Then, everything that had been supported by the wind drops like a rock, including my body. It collapsed to the ground. My baby, sitting in the well, crying and crying waiting for me to pull her back up out of that dark hole, her arms in the air, her fists clenching and unclenching, wanting to be picked up.

But nothing comes and Max continues to cry. As the wind lifts me into the sky, her small, soft, crying voice echoes in my head._ Max, stay lively, for the wind only takes the souls of those who are no longer living._

* * *

**IM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR! I GOT ALL MY TENSES MIXED UP AND MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER CAN US WORK, SO ANY ONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME WITH THAT PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Chapter one - I lived

Chapter one I lived

I sat on the edge of my bed, the sun's rays from the window hit my eyes, I let myself fall backwards. Days like this make me want to punch my self in the face. I slowly got up again and dragged my feet to the closet to change.

I headed into the kitchen where my dad had left me eggs, bacon and a note on the counter. I took a seat and grabbed my fork shoving food into my mouth, as I read the note carefully.

_I knew you'd sleep in so I left you breakfast, and don't worry about lunch money just go into my room there's a twenty on my night stand. Don't forget your meeting with the guidance counselor. I love you see you after work._

_- Dad_

I tossed the note on the counter and put my plate in the sink, a bit more forcefully then intended.

I sat there on the chair and closed my eyes preparing my self to start working. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, unwillingly I opened my eyes. Because today was going to be long and painful.

* * *

When I got on the bus this morning it was surprisingly quite. Everyone stared at me and then out the window again, like I wasn't the girl who escaped death.

I sat down up front next to my friend Angel. I put my book bag down and smiled at her; she looked at me but didn't smile. We sat there side by side we where both looking at our shoes not sure what to say to each other.

"Who died?" I whispered jokingly. She was about to open her mouth to answer but something stopped her. She looked up toward the front of the bus I looked up too. The bus driver was glaring at her from the mirror, Angel looked down quickly, the bus driver saw me looking at her and put her eyes back on the road and pretended she hadn't notice. I would have to wait for the answer.

I looked out the window like everyone else in the bus, and every time someone got picked up they would look confused like I did, and everyone would glance at them then back at the window. I feel into the same routine and so would they, though we weren't sure why we where gloom/ I had a few idea's.

_1. It's Monday_

_ 2. The bus driver was cranky today_

_ 3. The jocks lost the foot ball game and they're being quiet for once in their self-pity_

Either of these were possible on a normal day but I had a feeling it was much bigger than cranky bus ladies or football.

When we stopped in the school parking lot no one got up or even acknowledge we where here. The bus driver opened the door and spoke.

"Have a good day," she said it with such struggle like she wasn't sure if she would herself.

One by one the students quietly got up and left in a single filed line and as we left the doors we scattered in different directions. Angel and I walked to our building, it wasn't till the busses were out of sight that I asked her again.

"So what happened?"

"Do you know Gazzy?" she asked, avoiding my eyes. I shook my head.

"Gazzy? What kinda name is that?"

"Its short for Gasman, its his nick name, he was, well gassy"

"Ok and?"

"Well he's a kid in one of my classes and he hasn't been in school for a few days because he had ammonia, and last night …well he passed away." Her voice sent a shiver down my spine. _Another person, dead._

"He… he died?" And to think I was him. Just on the tip of deaths nose only to get away.

"Yea, he's gone."

"Do you miss him?"

"I hardly new him."

"Oh" was all I could come up with. How do you morn for someone you don't know but had a connection to. You feel sad, but guilty because you don't feel worse. Death in general is sad, but you morn when you know they're truly gone, if you knew you weren't going to miss them, you wouldn't cry.

Angel and I walked into our home room early, I rather avoid the staring. Some people find it unfair that I lived. Because of course I walked away with out a scratch, with out loosing anything at all. Well, it feels that way.

The bell had rung, and Mr. C started off with asking us to pair up with a partner, of course I was with Angel. I wasn't paying attention to his long lecture about the amazing things we can discover from studying dark matter, though it seemed interesting. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Gazzy. Who was he? Did I ever bump into him at some point; can I put a face to the name? What time did he die? Who were his friends? Are they morning for him? Did he live a happy life? How old was he?

"Maxine ride." I snapped my head up, the teacher was holding a small red piece of paper in his hand gesturing it at me. "The guidance counselor wants you" he said sounding disappointed that I had to miss his lecture.

I looked at Angel, she had a bunch of notes jotted down from the lecture, I must have daydreamed for most of class.

I walked to the front and took the note.

"Thank you," I said my voice soft and quiet.

I took one last glimpse at Angel, and left.

_And so begins my interview._


	3. Chapter two - Interview

Chapter two Interview

"So I hear you're having trouble at school," I looked at the skinny young lady in front of me, with a bored look. My arms crossed over my chest, I was slouched deep in my chair.

"I'm not having trouble at school," I said quickly, and annoyed.

"Well your friend said that they noticed you've been down lately," she crossed her legs, putting both hands on her knee, leaning back in her chair.

"Well I'm fine" I said.

"Well your friend Ang- your friend said that she was worried so why don't you talk to me tell me what's on your mind." _That your dress is way to short for the work place, your polluting my air with that discussing smell of bleach, and I know you couldn't really give two shit about me._ I wanted to say, would have loved to have said, and just storm out of there. But I just sat there, thinking. "Maxine, are you having trouble at home?" she asked sweet, and innocently.

"No, Miss. Walker." I said sitting up smiling matching her sweetness.

"Are you sure, it must be hard on you, your dad raising you all by himself. Do you miss your mother?" I froze, not looking at her. "Tell me what happened that day?"

Of course she was anther one, a person who wanted hear if the rumors where true. My story, a story I can't even remember because I was three months old. Ha, for a second I thought she was going to pick on me till she was convinced I was happy. She doesn't care.

She waited for me to answer. But of course I could just snap at her and go to class but what would be the fun that.

"Well, it's a sad memory." I grabbed my chin, making it look like I thinking. "It was dark," I said moving my head to my shoulder my hand covering half of my face, making it look dramatic. "I was cold," I looked at my hand as if remembering, "I could hear the wind roaring," I said blowing air from my lips. "My mother was holding me tight in her arms cradling me close to her." I wrapped my arms around me hugging myself, "My mom was telling my dad good bye, she kissed him so soft tender on the lips that it lingered when she left." I grabbed the air and kissed it so very carefully to show her. She was leaning forward. "Then my mother ran with me in her arms as fast as she could, the wind was right behind her, big and massive, mother wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't stop running or the wind would get me, she was tired, but she didn't stop. She was willing to risk her life for her child. Like they say, a mothers love is the most inexplicable, and yet, strongest thing in the world." Miss. Hayes mouthed with me. I had her. " then when she found her self in a clearing, and she tripped dropping me."

"No," I could hear her whisper.

"Then the wind had me, but before the wind could take me, my mother jumped between us, and her soul was taken. She fell to the ground, lifeless but I could still feel her but she was leaving me, slipping from my fingers," I reached for the air as if I could grab it. "Then it was gone, she was gone" She reached for the air as if she too could grab it. "I miss her," I covered my face and pretended to cry.

I could hear her sniffling, tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry that happened."

I chuckled, I couldn't hold it in much longer, soon it became uncontrollable laughter.

"I am too," I laughed meanly; "I don't even know what happened. A person I don't even know gave up her life for me, and I don't even remember her death. I was three months old!" I shouted at her. "And I don't need any body to feel sorry for me, because I'm not, why would I be sorry, my mom gave up her life to save me, I'm grateful and I don't need pity from anyone I don't need it, there is no reason for it." And just then it dawned on her, that my sad sob story was a lie. "I don't have mom, so what, I had one and she was brave and beautiful, not that I would know but from what I heard she was wonderful so why pity me. I'm not sad, I'm hurt, I'm hurt that I don't know the women who saved me, and she didn't know me. And I can never repay her because she's dead. And here you are saying you care about the crap I say, you don't, you just want the lasted story, well here one for you, one of our students is dead, and you should be talking to the poor family, because you are no help to me." I breathed heavily. I was so mad I wanted to punch something, I was so tired of people feeling sorry for me, being genital, being careful with me, treating me like I was five, waiting for me to burst into tears for what had happened. I don't know what happened, I don't think I'll ever know what happened, because no one knows, except my mother.

My fingers were tightly wrapped around the sides of the table in front of us. I slowly let it go, leaving my arms by my side not moving. Miss. Hayes was pressed against her chair, shocked at my sudden out burst. She looked ashamed of her self.

"You can go to class." She handed me a slip of blue paper, I snatched it from her, and left with out saying a word.

* * *

**I feel like her out burst could have been done better, write what you think she should have said, and I'll rewrite it :)**


	4. Chapter three - The wall

Chapter three The Wall

I went through the rest of the school day feeling numb, and exhausted from the guidance counselor. I didn't want to feel any thing, I've gone through to much today I just wanted to sleep. But I felt like the day wasn't over till I saw Angel.

When the bell rang for school to end, I raced to the buses where Angel and I waited to get on. When I got there she was playing her clarinet.

"Angel," I said through my teeth.

"Hi, Max," she smiled. I grabbed her wrists holding them together like shackles.

"Why didn't you tell me," I glared at her. She looked at me confused, it took her a few moments to understand what I was mad about.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help, you haven't been acting the same" I sighed in irritation remembering guidance councilor.

"How so." I said.

"Well you've been dousing of in class a lot, your not eating lunch, and you look exhausted in the morning.

"Ok first off I never pay attention in class, second, I don't eat because I have bio just before, and third, its 7 in the morning, its an un godly hour to be up."

"I'm just saying you've been a little, off."

"I'm fine Ang really" her face was not reassured, but it didn't matter, the day was over, and I was going home. To my bed, and my books, and food. To my dog, Zeus, dad did not appreciate the name or what it stood for. Why that name? Because I wanted to create a character who could control the all mighty wind of death, and who better then Zeus, god of the heavens and the sky, god of the wind. Wind tamer.

A sudden blast of cool air came at our faces, but it didn't have the same presence as the wind, it was comforting, welcoming, nice.

"Max the bus is going to leave us."

"Yea, yea," I said not paying attention. She let out a sigh and took my hand dragging me toward the bus.

The bus slowed in front of my house, screeching as we all leaned forward and smacked back in our seats. I scooped up my stuff with my tight, stiff arms.

"Bye," Angel half smiled at me.

"Email me." I whispered. I stepped off the bus, and watched it go down the street.

I walked in to my house, and dropped my book bag on the floor and dragged it by the strap to my room. I fell on my bed face first into my pillow; I kicked off my shoes and slowly brought my arms around the pillow curling into ball.

"Zeus!" I called to him needing his company.

A beautiful golden retriever came trotting in with such lazy yet energetic happiness.

"Hi Zeus, up." I patted my bed and he jumped up making my bed wobble and laid on top of my back. I groaned, he was heavy but I enjoyed the warmth. And slowly I dozed off.

"Max where you sleeping this whole time, did you even work on your homework," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What time is it," my voice sounded chocked.

"It's nine O clock." I slapped my forehead.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll get right on homework." I paused "did you get dinner."

"Yes, on my way here I thought you would have already eaten. You want me to make you something."

"No" I quickly uttered. I got up and wobbled my way into the kitchen, grabbing leftovers from last night.

"Are you sure, you can start your homework while I prepare it." He followed me around the kitchen watching my every move, carefully, and handing me things when I needed it.

"No I can do it, you just go to bed." My voice sounded dry and lifeless.

I had made myself chicken and rice for diner; I sat down on the counter and ate. It was so amazingly good I almost didn't realize my dad was staring at me. I turned my head towards him and stared back at him only it was more like a glair then any.

"How was your day?" _great, small talk._

"Fine, yours?"

"It was long, but I managed, how was the guidance counselor?" I didn't flinch or pause to answer, I was expecting the question.

"Fine"

"Did she help at all?"

"No"

"Max, you need to talk to these people, I know there are things you don't want to tell me, but you cant keep it all bottled up inside. You need to talk to them."

"That's why I have friends"

"You can't always trust your friends Max, you tell them what's going on and they pass it on to the next person, you might as well post it on facebook."

"Those people are no better" I whisper.

"They're going to help you"

"Help me what? I'm fine."

"Max every one need a psychiatrist"

"Then you get one, go tell some random stranger all your emotions and problems, see how easy it is."

"I never said it was easy but you need to try"

"Dad, she doesn't care, she wants to get a story to gossip about with her friends and get paid for it, that's it. That's all they ever what."

"These people are sworn to keep everything you talk about between you and them, I'm not even aloud to know what your talking about" I wasn't listening to him any more, I took the last bite out of my chicken and put my plate in the sink. And went to go find Zeus to take him out side, we both need to take a walk.

"Max." He stood up knowing I was no longer apart of the conversation, as if I had just hung up on him on the phone, or log off on a chat. "at least try, it might get some off the stress off your shoulders" his voice was soft

"I can handle it" I grabbed the dog collar out of the shoe box in the closet, "Zeus! I'm going to take him for a walk" he nodded, and Zeus came running towards me from who knows where, and I attached him and went out, with out saying another word.

Zeus and I ran around the block, I love to run, especially on a windy day. Running was my stress reliever, I feel as if I can literally almost run away from all my problems as if I could fly. I know I can't. It's just that after wards I'm so tired, I don't feel any other emotion at that moment, just tired. And I can handle that emotion.

I suddenly realized I was running ahead of Zeus.

"Come on Ze-" And I rammed right into someone. It was a hard solid collision, like running into a wall. I stumbled back, holding some of the harsh words that where rising up my throat. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," I looked at my wall ready to shout some insults. But I could barely see him, if his skin was almost pale I don't think I would have seen him. He was wearing all black, even his hair was black, his one eye was covered with hair, though it was hard to see him in the dark, I could make out his shape. He was about 16 or 17, about my age. And very fit.

"uh…um.. sorry, but who wears all black at night?" he raised an eye brow at me. It took me a minute to realize I was wearing a black jacked and dark jeans, the only bright thing about me was my blond hair and red shoes. " uh…shut up" I pulled on Zeus's collar. I was considering walking away as if I had never seen him, but im not that heartless. "I'm sorry I ran into you" I held my hand out to him. "I'm Max." he gave me smirk and took my hand.

"Fang"

* * *

**ok so honestly I have no idea where to go with this, so if you have any suggestion on what to do from here I would love to hear it**


	5. Chapter four - Orange

Chapter four …Orange

"Fang? That's your name? Fang?"

"It's a nick name, my name is Nick" I looked at him up and down.

"You know what, I like Fang, it suits you better" He rolled his eyes at me, and bent down to pet my dog. But he began to growl, and thought better of it.

"His name is Zeus"

"Zeus?"

"Yea Zeus, like god of the sky and the heavens and all, got a problem with it" another smirk. But he just shook his head.

"Well thanks for bruising my back, I'll see you around." And just like that he turned around and disappeared into the dark. He was gone, and I felt very cold, it wasn't from the air, but I had a sense I should stay away from him.

"Come on Zeus, let's go" And we ran home. Very, very quickly.

When I got home the lights were all off except the porch light. I let myself in, and Zeus trotted past me and went straight to his bed, giving a huge yawn before finally resting for the night.

"Good night boy"

I headed straight for my room and started up my laptop.

**_Maxine Ride1997_**_(Is now online)_

Hey Angel

Five minutes, ten minutes.

**_AngelWings6 _**_(Is now online)_

Hey Max

**M:** Guess what?

**A: **?

**M: **I ran into some strange dude in the neighborhood, I'm sure I've never see him before

**A: **Do you know his name?

**M:** Nick, but he goes by Fang

**A: **Fang?

**M: **That's what I said, but it really does suit him, Nick is way too bright for his appearance.

**A:** No I mean I know him

**M:** How do you know him?

**A: **He was Gazzy's brother, well step brother. They had a funeral today.

_That explains the black_

**M:** Wow, wait how do you know this?

**A:** Gazzy was my neighbor. I was invited.

**M:** Quick funeral don't you think

**A: **They were expecting it.

**M: **Omg

**A:** But yea I ran into Fang, his dad just recently married Gazzy's mom, after they got married Fang was going to transfer to our school next week.

**M:** And?

**A:** He will be an official student at the school tomorrow

**M:** Really!

**A: **Yup J He's actually kind of hot don't you think?

**M:** Angel his brother just died

**A:** Right, right sorry. Well it's late, I'll see you tomorrow. Night.

**_Angelwings6 _**_(is now off line)_

"Good night" I striped down my cloth down to my under wear, and went straight to bed. Long day, long, long day.

"Max did you even touch your homework last night?"

"Does it look like I did" I had a pen in my mouth, and papers scattered all over my lap as I rushed through equations and multiple choice questions. And it wasn't Angel who was distracting me the most as I tried to fucking concentrate. It was the fact the new kid on our bus was staring at me the whole time.

"Max we're almost at school"

"Just give me a minute, ugh what's 13 squared"

"163" All heads swiveled to the sound of the first words the new kid had spoken. It was quiet for a moment, it was my turn to speak.

"Um, thanks" and I turned back to work and finished up the problem. And the bus continued their chatter, only they were all about him. And he was still staring, well at least that's what Angel said.

"Max look who's coming our way?" I had a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie, and honestly I didn't care who was coming our way, I was having lunch for the first time in who knows how long. I wanted to enjoy it in peace.

"Well I didn't think I was going to run into you so soon" I didn't have to see who it was, I didn't have to hear him speak, I could feel the same presence. Fang came around and sat down in front of me and someone with blond hair sat right beside him.

"Iggy," Angel smiled at the blond and he smiled back.

"Hey Angel, so this is where you sit at lunch" He gestured to the glorious tree above us.

"Yup, kind of feels familiar, safe."

"Yea, yea it kind of does. I'm going to climb it." Iggy suddenly got up and started to climb the tree.

"So all black again today? Don't you ever feel like a change of color?" I took another mouth full of cookie.

"What? You want me to wear pink, a florescent orange?" I almost choked at the thought of Fang in a florescent orange.

"If you do can we start calling you Nick?" Iggy said from the branch of a tree, he was all sprawled out comfortably in the tree.

"No"

"Come on, I don't think I would ever take you seriously if I kept calling you fang in a florescent orange."

"He's right, nick is just an orange name." I laughed.

"What would he be if he had like orange jeans and a black shirt?"

"Finick! Like in Hunger Games" Angel shouted

"No Angel, he'd just be Halloween." And we burst out laughing. I glanced at Fang, he was glaring at me, and it hit me. He just lost his brother. Well half-brother, but still brother. And my laughter came to a quick end. "Sorry"

He rolled his eye at me. I guess that can be considered forgiveness. The bell rang for us to go in then. Iggy groaned and hopped down the tree.

"So who's your next class?" Iggy came up to Fang, grabbing his book bag.

"I think I have calculus with ." you know it really felt like someone was purposely trying to squeeze us together.** (Yes I am)** I sighed.

"Well I guess you'll be following me, and lucky for you there's a seat right next yours truly"


	6. Chapter five - Math

Chapter five Math

I can't tell you how much I hate math. If math was a physical object I would murder it. Don't get me wrong, I'm good at math, it all makes logical sense, its not alien writing to me. It's all the god damn work that makes me really hate math, and how many freaking problems there are in a test. I mean one problem can take a whole page, and you have to do 20 of them for homework. You might as well be preparing us to be writers, because we're writing stories every day. They're called _The adventures of finding X._

"Can I borrow paper?"

"Sure" I unclipped a sheet from my binder and handed it to Fang. He was my class mate, and my partner, forever. I don't know if he noticed, but his elbow was on my desk, and it was seriously freaking me out. I already felt uncomfortable just being in his presences, he just gave off this intense vibe of. You don't want to see me, hear me, think about me, don't even notice me. It was a vibe of stay away from me, I scream danger. It gave me goose bubs. So I tried something that was extreme dangerous. I tried to push his elbow away with my own.

I started writing down notes, and as my hand glided across the page my elbow hit his but I kept pushing until it was on his side. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but I pretended I didn't notice and continued to write. He looked back at his paper but I could feel his smile. I blushed. Then his elbow was on mine and he was pushing. And in not to long we were having an elbow war. Forget about being stealthy about it was obvious we were clashing elbows. At one point the teacher even stared at us for a moment before deciding to ignore it.

"God Max, you got a pointy elbow"

"All the better to beet you with my dear"

"We're calling each other names now? I only just met you yesterday"

"As I recall you already have a nick name Nick" He flinched at the sound of his name and I gained an inch.

"Yup and it's much cooler the yours Maximum Ride" Ok I am not a shamed of my name, but I lost a centimeter at the shock that he knew my whole name.

"Who told you my name?"

"You're asking the wrong question, no one told me your name." Wait? What?

"Ok how do you now my name?"

"I just do."

"That's not an answer"

"Its answer enough, me just being here is a dead giveaway" I turned to stare at him, and I found our noses just barley touching. I was bright crimson.

"A dead giveaway? To you knowing my name?"

"No stupid, something much deeper than that" he spoke through his breaths, saying so low only I could hear. The only one who didn't want to hear. I shivered. He took a piece of my blond hair, holding it between us. "You know your very pretty Max"

"Don't touch me." I smacked his hand away, and I did a quick 360 around the class, to see if anyone had saw. Everyone had their heads down working out some problems on the board. I turned and glared at him, and I was good at making scary faces. But he didn't seem fazed at all. No expression, nothing, his eye gave away nothing, they were just deep dark pits in his eyes, cold and filled with despair.

"Whatever you say," and he turned back and started working on the problem. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.

"He said that?" Angel was practically shouting, and I had to slam my hand over her mouth.

"SHHHHHHHH, he's right over there you know." I whispered. She pulled my hand from her mouth.

"That's so weird, I mean, what does that mean, what's a dead giveaway? Fang is mysterious and all but that's just-"

"I know, creepy. I've been get this strange vibe from him." Suddenly Angel wasn't looking at me, she had this forced smile and was looking about 5 inches above my head. And I froze, because that same cold feeling rose up my spine, and I shivered.

"Hey"

"Hey Fang what's up?" Angel still had that plastic smile as she spoke.

"The bus is here"

"Oh thanks, come on Max." she took my arm and started leading me to the bus. And again another ride with his constant stare at my back, I felt like I was paralyzed, like I was set on fire I nearly jumped out of the bus when we stopped at my house. But that moment of relieve was quickly swept away when I looked at the drive way. There were two cars parked, one of them was my dads.

When I walked inside my house, when the horrible sight finally settled into brain. I was able to speak, and I wasn't very nice.

"Get the fuck out of my house" my guidance counselor had her legs wrapped around my fathers hips as he was hovering over her on the coach. They weren't naked but if I got here a minute later they sure would be. Her mouth was gapped open like a fish and my father was pale white, there was so much fear in this room. It kind of made me proud I was the cause of it. But right now I wanted the lady out of my house or dead.

"Max, I" I cut him off.

"You don't, just don't. And you, you have ten seconds to get out of my house or I'm going to kick your ass from here to next Tuesday." Dad slowly got up but Ms. Hayes was up and out the door in two seconds flat. It surprised me that I had so much power but, what the hell was this.

"Max we need to talk"

"you think your in the position to give me a talk? Look at you your not even wearing pants."

"Max,you need to understand."

"No, I understand perfectly, you can go out and date someone no problem. But if your about to stick your tongue down my guidance counselors throat, you can at least give me a heads up!"

"I know-"

"No, you obviously don't know. I mean did you set me up on that appointment so I could get to know her?" his face said it all.

"Max I"

"Oh my god! Do you not get how sick this is? And it's not just that you didn't tell me and set all this shit up, why her?!"

"Max I'm sorry really ,I know I should have told you earlier"

"No shit"

"Max stop cursing at me, I might not be in the position to defend myself, but I am your Father, and we will talk about this later."

"Funny thing about fathers, they would choose their kid over any one night stand, and some times even over there own life." It was quite, I had hit him bellow the belt, even though he made no noise, I could hear him crying inside. "I'm going to stay at Angels house for a while."

"What? Max you cant just go to Angels house." I started walking towards my room.

"Then I'll go sleep on the streets, any where away from you."

"Max you are not leaving this house"

"I'm not really asking permission" And I slammed the door shut and locked it just in case. I stood in front of the door, staring blankly at it. _So this just happened, I have to walk through the rest of my life knowing I saw that. _I turned towards my room. Zeus was laying sleepily on my bed and yawned.

"And where have you been?"


End file.
